Camping Trip
by Solangelo5ever
Summary: AU where Will, Nico and the others are all normal college students attending university. When the seven, together with Will and Nico decided to do a camping trip during the summer vacation, love blooms between their two friends. (I'm sorry i suck at summaries, better if you read it ;)


**A/N: WOAH! OMG HAPPY NEW YEAR FRANDS! It's been so long since I last wrote a fanfic about these two. To be honest, I really missed them. I am itching to write a fanfic about them and so I wrote one. I just hope you guys like it. Oh, and I might be putting in some Jercy moments in some of the other chapters, so yeah. I'm sorry if this is a bit short, I'll update as soon as I can. LEAVE REVIEWS PLEASE! LOVEYAH! (Please remember that I do not own the characters. ;)**

' _Nico Di Angelo is an emo kid. He denies it, but he is.'_ That is what people thinks. Nico Di Angelo isn't really an emo kid. It just so happens that he prefers being alone than socialize with other people, and it just so happens that he likes wearing black and his hair is long that it could cover half of his face. The truth is, Nico has a bunch of friends, and he doesn't need other people to be his friends, he's happy with what he has, it just so happens that those friends doesn't go to the same university as him.

Third period. Art class. He grabbed his books from his locker and went straight to their classroom. Despite hearing his stomach grumble a few times, he didn't stop to grab a snack. ' _I'll just eat later, after this class. I'd just have to endure this a bit longer. I just hope the grumbling isn't too loud.'_ Nico thought as he entered the classroom and went to his seat. A few moments later, a blonde-haired guy with sun-kissed skin and startling blue eyes tapped his shoulder and offered him a biscuit. Nico just stared at the biscuit, and then at the beautiful boy offering the biscuit. "What?" Nico asked, still trying to comprehend what's going on. "Do you want some?" the blonde asked, smiling at him.

"I noticed you've been holding your stomach for a while now, I figured you might be hungry?" he added.

"Oh… uhh…" before Nico could refuse him, his stomach grumbled again, loud enough for the other boy to hear, so Nico had no choice but to accept the biscuit. He took it from the blonde's hand and started munching on it. The blonde chuckled and sat on the chair next to him. "I'm Will Solace, by the way. You are?" the blonde said, facing him. "I'm Nico Di Angelo." Answered Nico.

"So, Nico, you shouldn't let your stomach stay empty. It's not good, you know. You won't be able to concentrate on the lectures." Will said. Nico faced the other boy, "Are you trying to scold me?" Nico said. "Wha-? N-No! No! I'm sorry if it sounded like that. I'm just you know… I'm just a bit worried about you, 'cause well, you know, not eating anything is not good… for your health…" Will stuttered.

Nico just stared at him for a while before saying anything. "You know, for a handsome guy like you, you sure are a dork." Nico said then faced the front. "Oh, so you think I'm handsome?" Will said, a smirk forming on his mouth. Nico realized what he said and silently cursed himself for it. He slowly felt his cheeks burn and decided not to face the blonde anymore. "Sh-shut up." He stuttered. "You know, I think, that you are very cute." Will teased. "Can you just please, shut up?" Nico said, irritated. Good thing their professor came in and started the lesson, this way, Nico could calm down and just focus on the lesson. Well, that's what he thought. Nico is still restless and he couldn't understand a thing their prof is saying. ' _This is bad. This is very bad. Dammit Nico. You just met him, stop getting so distracted and just concentrate on your class.'_ He thought to himself. An hour and a half later, the bell rang, signaling the end of the class. He quickly put his books inside his bag and hurried out of the room. Just when he thought he could finally get his peace of mind, the blonde called after him, making him stop on his tracks. He turned around and faced him. "What do you want?" Nico said grumpily. "Woah, what happened to you?" Will said, totally surprised by Nico's sudden change of mood. "Nothing, now what do you want?" Nico asked. "Well, I thought you might want to go grab some lunch with me?" Will said. "No thanks. I'll eat by myself." Nico said, turning around and continued walking towards the cafeteria.

"No, wait. Hey! Come on, i'll treat you to lunch." Will said, walking beside the shorter boy.

"No thanks, I can afford to buy my own lunch." Nico said.

"Please?" Will pleaded.

"No."

"Please, please, please?"

"What in the word 'no' don't you understand?"

"Nico, come on, please? Why are you being so grumpy?"

"Funny you asked when you're the reason I'm like this…"

"Me? Why? What did I do?"

"You sat beside me in class…"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Yes"

"What?! I just wanted to sit beside you!"

"But you distracted me! And now I wasn't able to understand a thing our prof said a while ago!" the moment those words left Nico's mouth, he started to curse himself mentally again. Will stopped in front of Nico and stared at him with that stupid smirk on his face.

"So you're saying I distract you even with just being beside you?" Will teased.

"Th-that's not what I meant…" Nico said, looking down to hide his now blushing face. Just then, Will laughed and started pinching Nico's cheeks.

"Well then, okay, if that's the case, then that means I have more reason to treat you to lunch. I have to compensate for distracting you too much during class, even though I didn't really do anything. Come on, Nico, please just let me treat you to lunch, this is my payment for what happened back there." Will said, pleading.

"Fine, fine. And also… you'll have to explain to me what our prof said." Nico said.

"Deal. Now come on or we won't be able to get their bestseller…" Will said, grabbing Nico's wrist and running towards the cafeteria.


End file.
